East and West
by Bluejay Blaze
Summary: Ever since the Berlin Wall came down, Germany and Prussia have practically lived inside each others' heads. It's starting to be a pain. Until one day Italy and Canada decide to show their Germans just how useful this bond can be.


East and West

_Note: I have this head cannon that whenever two personifications represent the same country, they have a sort of mental link. They're kind of the same person in a way, after all. I also have a bizarre liking for this particular foursome, which doesn't have nearly enough fics._

America finally shut up. Germany shot out of his chair, wincing at the pain it caused him. They were already late for lunch, and with the problem he was having… Irritated would be a mild word to describe the blond nation.

"Zat's all for now! I'm calling a lunch break; ve'll return in an hour." Germany grabbed Prussia by the wrist and walked stiffly out of the room, dragging the albino behind him.

"Vas?" Prussia winced at his brother's tight grip. "Oi Vest, vat's you problem?"

Germany dragged Prussia into the washroom and locked the door behind them. "You know very vell vat ze problem is Bruder. Honestly, could you have chosen a more inappropriate time to have such zouhts?"

"Ksesesesesesese!" Doubling over with laughter, Prussia looked up at his little brother though teary eyes. He was far too amused by this predicament. "Aww, did Vest get a boner during ze meeting? Is zat vy he's so mad?"

"You know perfectly vell zat's vat happened." Germany's face turned red. "Und it's your fault! Vy are you having such dirty zoughts ven ve're supposed to be focused on business?"

Prussia licked his lips. "You obviously didn't see mein Birdie today. Kanada alvays looks so delicious in flannel. Blame yourself; you're ze vun who started casual dress Fridays."

Groaning, Germany bashed his head softly against the wall. He should have known letting Prussia back into meetings was a bad idea. Since losing his own country the albino felt free to take time off whenever he felt like- usually whenever he was within yelling distance of Canada. Germany had been seeing much more of the quiet northerner in the past few months. Far, far too much.

"Zat's it, I'm leaving you home next time."

"Aww, don't be like zat Vest." Prussia wrapped his arms around Germany and stroked the blond's hair. "Chust relax. Big Bruder Preussen will make it all better."

"Nein! Ever since ze verdammt vall came down it's been getting vorse!" Germany started shaking. "I can't block you out anymore! Do you know how frustrating zat is?"

"Ja… Ja, I do." Prussia held Germany out at arms' length. "You zink I don't go zrough ze same zing every time you und Italien get togezer? Ze link vorks boz vays Vest. It's ze price ve pay for staying togezer. Ze Italiens varned us."

"So vat do ve do?"

Prussia sighed. "If ve can't block ze link out, ve have to learn to use it. At ze very least ve need to tell Kanada und Italien. Zey deserve to know."

"Ja…" Germany pulled away from his brother. "You're right Preussen. Ve need to have zem boz over und tell zem. Tonight."

-time skip brought to you by Canada's red flannel shirt-

Canada sat beside Italy on the couch, his brow creased with confusion. Germany and Prussia had invited the pair of them over after the meeting, saying they had something important to discuss. But so far no one had said anything. Well, except Italy sighing "Ve~" every few minutes.

Both Germany and Prussia looked uncomfortable. Whatever they wanted to say must have to do with their relationships. Neither Germanic nation was good at talking about personal things. Canada supposed it must be in their blood; England was pants at it too.

After the twelfth "Ve~," Canada had had enough. "Germany, Prussia, please just tell us what's bothering you. We can't help if we don't know."

Prussia rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Vell Birdie, zat's harder zan it sounds. And zere's nozing you can do about it anyvay… It's chust somezing ve figured you should know."

Germany picked up where his brother left off. "Vat Preussen is tryingto say is zat… vell, you know how he und I boz represent ze same country now?"

Italy perked up. "Ve~ Are you trying to say that you're a-like me and my fratello?"

"Ja. Zat's exactly vat ve're saying Italien."

Canada was still confused. "What does that mean? How are Germany and Prussia like you and Romano?"

"Ve~ Fratello and I used to be a-separate countries, back when Italy was a bunch of little states. When we unified we a-started to hear each others' thoughts. It can be really a-loud sometimes. Romano figured out how to a-block it out, but it a-takes a lot of work. Most of the time we don't a-bother."

Germany and Prussia both shot Italy stunned looks. "You can block zis out? How?"

Cringing, Italy hid his face in Canada's side. "Don't be mad! I didn't know you a-wanted to."

"Vy vouldn't we want to?" Germany stood up and waved a hand at Prussia. "I can't get zrough a day vizout him having dirty zoughts about Kanada, und ven he starts to zink zose zings, I do too. Und I'm sure Preussen has ze same issue venever Italien und I do zings…" Germany's face was bright red by the end of his speech.

Instead of being upset about this news, Canada felt his French side starting to rise to the surface. The northern nation licked his lips and looked from one German brother to the other. Then he turned to Italy. The small brunet seemed to have similar thoughts.

"Ve~ Doitsu, is that a-the only time when this is a problem?"

Germany nodded, confused. Italy looked back at Canada and smiled. "Then I think a-Canada and I can a-help."

Italy nudged Canada in the ribs and started to remove the blond's shirt. Catching on quickly, Canada pulled the smaller nation to his feet and started to undo Italy's belt. Both of their lovers stared at them.

"Was? Vat are you two doing?"

Canada and Italy released each other and sidled over to the German brothers. The pair moved and spoke in eerie unison. "Won't it be easier if you don't have to worry about which thoughts are whose? Just relax."

Shirtless, Canada wrapped around Germany from behind and removed the confused blond's jacket. Germany shivered; Canada was cold to the touch. It must have come from having such a large area above the Arctic Circle.

Meanwhile Italy had one hand on Prussia's behind as he removed the albino's jeans with the other. He giggled and whispered as Prussia tensed up.

"Ve~ Don't worry so much. Don't you know- in Heaven, the lovers are Italian?"

Soon enough, the German brothers found themselves lying on a bed in their boxers. Mixed stimulation from their lovers left the pair confused as to who was doing what and how they got there. When Canada nibbled on Prussia's neck, Germany felt it; when Italy kissed Germany until he couldn't breathe, Prussia ended up panting.

"Sehr gut!" Germany groaned as someone's fingers slipped under the waistband of his boxers. Prussia giggled beside him.

"Hey Vest, do you usually top or bottom?"

"Top. Vy?"

"Chust zinking… zis night's about to get really interesting."

Germany found out what Prussia meant a moment later, when Canada's hand snaked around to the albino's rear. The feeling of being stretched without being stretched made him cry out. Canada and Italy smiled down at him.

"Ve~ Looks like Doitsu liked that. Do it again!"

Canada complied. Germany groaned again, his head lolling to the side. The blond's eyes widened comically when he saw Southern Ontario. Canada smirked.

"What, you thought the whole second largest thing only applied to my land?"

"Height," Germany gasped. He couldn't really form complete sentences any more. "Tall. Stop slouching; show your- ah!- pride."

"I'll have to keep that in mind."

A few moments later Prussia let out a wild cry as Italy eased himself down onto Germany. The albino squirmed. Fingers alone weren't enough anymore.

"In, in, in!" Prussia made grabby hands at Canada. The northerner smiled.

"Oui, d'accord." Canada eased himself into his lover. Both German brothers cried out.

Smiling, Italy reached over to tug playfully on Canada's curl. "This was a good idea, si?"

"Ah! Oui Italy. I think- oh!- I think it's the best idea you've ever had."

Never again would Germany and Prussia regret their bond. Italy and Canada were both good, but together they were even better.


End file.
